Blind
by Lee Thea
Summary: Balas dendam itu indah bukan? Jeon Jungkook tengah merasakan keindahan itu, bersama dengan indah tubuh Kim Taehyung. KookV (GS). M for sexual activity and cursing.


"Orang yang banyak omong cepat mati."

Jungkook mendekati gadisnya dengan pisau di tangan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Jadi kalau kau masih cinta jiwa dalam ragamu, sebaiknya kau diam."

Gadis di kasur itu menderaskan airmatanya, tubuhnya menggeliat penuh rontaan setiap satu langkah Jungkook mendekat. Di pergelangan tangannya tertoreh luka gesekan antara kulit dan tali yang mengekangnya di kepala ranjang.

Jungkook mengukung gadis tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya itu diantara dua lengannya, menikmati tiap detil ekspresi gelisah akan kegiatan mereka, kegiatan yang dinikmati sepihak oleh Jungkook.

Pria bersurai kelam itu menciumi gadisnya, memenuhi tubuh itu dengan saliva dan tanda kepunyaan, serta meninggalkan luka gores yang dalam dikulit putih sang gadis. Kain yang menutupi lubang suaranya telah basah oleh airmata dan liur manis perawan cantik itu. Ya, usai pria itu bermain dengan tubuhnya, ia akan kehilangan titel perawan tersebut.

Malam itu, Jungkook merusak malam penuh hening itu dengan desah nikmat serta lengkingan jerit kekasihnya, lolongan serigala saling menyahuti di tundra sana, menyemangati Jungkook untuk semakin merusak gadis cantik miliknya.

Hanya miliknya.

Desah lega menyambut datangnya pelepasan jutaan sel dengan wadah semen ke dalam lubang kehormatan sang wanita, mengundang rasa sakit di hatinya, mengutuki pria yang memerkosanya, dan dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mempertahankan harga diri dan kehormatannya.

#

 **"Blind."**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **KookV (GS).**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, Big Hit Ent. and their parents.**

 **M for sexual content and cursing.**

#

Kim Taehyung bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap kosong kasur yang berantakan itu. Masih tersisa bekas pergumulannya dengan pria bangsat bernama Jeon Jungkook. Selangkangannya sakit dan seluruh tubuhnya lengket dengan persenyawaan sperma, liur, dan keringat. Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin, tepat di hadapan ia duduk sekarang. Tubuhnya penuh ruam merah serta bekas sayatan dalam di berbagai tempat. Payudaranya memar dengan bentuk cengkraman tangan, serta puncak gunung itu yang memerah karena tergigit hingga berdarah.

 _Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?_ Taehyung bertanya dalam bisunya, masih terkagum dengan kondisinya yang masih waras usai penyiksaan yang dialaminya. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga airmata yang hendak menerjang keluar dari indranya yang jernih.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Taehyung segera menarik selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul. Menatap lurus ke lututnya yang tertutup kain hangat berwarna putih itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tae?"

Jungkook tak kunjung menerima respon, kecuali hening dan patung bernafas, tentu. Ia menghela nafas kasar, kemudian memakai setelan celana bahan dan kemeja serba hitam, menyisir rambutnya hingga memperlihatkan kening yang menawan.

"Sayang sekali, kau akan membenciku noona. Tapi kau tak akan pernah pergi.

"Karena kau milikku."

Taehyung mendelik, memberi bakaran keji lewat sudut matanya pada Jungkook yang sudah dipastikan tak berefek.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun, penis anjing."

Lelaki yang tengah bercermin itu melebarkan matanya--Sok terkejut--kemudian tertawa ringan, berbalik menghadap perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung itu. Menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya, membelai paha yang terlindungi selimut.

"Kalau sudah bicara begitu, mulutmu jadi seperti pelacur murah di kelab pinggiran, sayang." Tatapan Jungkook berubah, menusuk Taehyung hingga punggungnya meremang ngeri.

"Dan kau tahu aku tak menyukai wanita tak berkelas."

Jungkook mencumbu panas bibir Taehyung, sementara sang korban melawan walau sia-sia. Persetan dengan selimut yang memperlihatkan payudaranya, ia terus mencakari leher Jungkook hibgga lecet. Wanita Kim itu semakin panik saat Jungkook dengan paksa menarik selimut yang melindungi auratnya. Pagi itu, Jungkook kembali melebarkan kaki Taehyung.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

Dan memporakporandakannya lagi.

#

Jungkook mengangkat jemarinya dari papan ketik laptopnya, mengambil kesempatan rileks dengan menumpu berat badannya pada sandaran kursi. Hari ini ia lebih cerah dari biasanya, serta penuh dengan senyum puas.

Ia telah mengambil Kim Taehyung, menjadikannya milik pribadi, menjadi pelayan seks Jeon Jungkook, Si Mister Grey yang tak berhati.

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, mengingat bagaimana dahulu Taehyung mempermalukannya habis-habisan.

 _"Kim Sunbae, aku menyukaimu. A-ayo kita berkencan." Cicit Jungkook Si Kutu Buku Culun dari Kelas A._ _Dua kepala menoleh pada lelaki berkacamata bulan yang tengah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di kanan mereka. Saling bertatap, kemudian terbahak._ _"Bagaimana Yoonji eonni? Setelah Park, sekarang bocah ini." Ujar Taehyung._ _Yoonji, dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Jungkook, kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau Taehyung."_ _Taehyung menampilkam senyum kotaknya._ _"Baiklah. Ayo kita kencan!"_ _Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan wajah berbinar._ _"Tapi," Jungkook melenyapkan senyumnya. Begitupun Taehyung._ _"Kalau kau punya motor sport keluaran terbaru seperti punya Minjae!" Taehyung berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih dalam posisinya._ _"Tunggu!"_ _Taehyung berbalik dengan jengah._ _"Apa?"_ _"A-aku memang tak punya motor seperti Kim Minjae, tapi... A-aku bisa membahagiakanmu!"_ _Taehyung menatap Jungkook dingin, kemudian tersenyum._ _"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah, kau bawakan tasku sampai apartemenku."_

Begitu setiap hari, dan makin hari, Jungkook semakin tersiksa. Rela antri mendapatkan roti daging langka di kantin, dijadikan pesuruh yang lari kocar-kacir demi Kim Taehyung yang amat ia cintai, diolok-olok dengan caci maki babu, itu bukan masalah. Apapun untuk Kin Taehyung, ratunya, kekasih hatinya.

Tapi kemudian hari, Jungkook harus menerima kenyataan pahit, _memandangi Taehyung yang berciuman panas dengan Park Bogum yang memeluknya mesra._

Jungkook hancur, ia berpikir keras diantara amukan hatinya. Adakah kinerjanya tak memuaskan Taehyung?

Ya, Taehyung tak pernah puas, Taehyung hanya memasang benang pada tiap sendi Jeon Jungkook dan memainkannya sebagai hiburan, bak boneka marionette yang pasrah terhadap gantungan benang walau denyut jantungnya bagai mesin yang menggorok raga dan sukmanya.

Jadi, kali ini, ialah yang mempermainkan Taehyung.

Tok tok.

"Tuan Jeon, Tuan Park Jimin telah tiba."

Suara merdu sekretarisnya menyapa telinganya. Kemudian Park Jimin beserta seorang wanita mendobrak masuk sebelum CEO JK Corps itu mengizinkan.

"Astaga, hyung. Kau dan kebiasaanmu lagi." desah Jungkook frustasi. Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku datang untuk kunjungan rutin seorang sahabat, Jungkookie." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mengambil sebotol wine di nakas dan meminumnya dalam tegukan rakus. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan usahamu, Jeon?"

Pria Jeon itu tersenyum keji. Melihatnya, Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau habis melakukan seks?"

"Astaga hyung! Bahasamu! Dan ya, aku melakukannya hingga beronde-ronde semalam."

Jimin tertawa memekak telinga.

"Jungkookieku telah dewasa." Ujarnya.

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian."

Seperti biasa, mereka membicarakan bisnis dan kerjasama antar perusahaan, mencari celah perusahaan lain untuk dihancurkan dan memperkaya diri. Pembicaraan jantan dengan otak seksi yang diturut sertakan, membuat mereka terlihat sempurna sebagai CEO JK Corps dan Park Corps meski dengan rapat yang terlewat kasual.

"Oh, Hyung, apa dia sekretaris barumu?" Interupsi Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk senang.

"Perkenalkan, Min Yoonji."

Mata Jungkook membola, "Min? Min Yoonji yang itu?" Katanya tak percaya. Jimin mengangguk lagi. "Ya, Yoonji yang itu."

Yoonji membungkuk, kemudian kembali tegap. Baru Jungkook sadari kaki perempuan itu sedikit gemetar.

"Bukan cuma sekretaris, kook. Coba lihat!" Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah remot dan menggeser tuas kecil di pengontrol itu.

"Ahhh!"

Jungkook menoleh ke Yoonji yang tersungkur, menggeliat di karpet beludru seraya mengais-ngais, mencengkram bulu-bulu di karpet. Jungkook mengerang. "Hyung, kalau kau mau bercinta, jangan didepanku." Jimin tertawa--lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tunjukkan kamar mandinya."

Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian satu hal lagi.

Terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook dengan segala libidonya, kini ia tengah menyetubuhi Taehyung lagi, lebih beringas, lebih keji dari sebelumnya. Suara parau Taehyung menggema di ruangan panas itu.

Penis itu menerjang vagina Taehyung dengan brutal, seraya mulutnya mengisahkan cerita Yoonji yang menjadi peliharaan Jimin. Sesekali mengigiti kulit tan esksotis itu ketika Taehyung mengumpat--Oh,kuharap kau tak lupa soal pukul dan tampar. Jungkook menghisap keras puncak payudara Taehyung, bersamaan ketika Taehyung orgasme kering untuk yang kesekian kali. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dengan obat pemberian Jimin.

Deru nafas yang bersahutan mengakhiri kegiatan seksi mereka. Jungkook lelah, tetapi sorot puas terpatri pada wajahnya. Sementara Taehyung menangisi nasib Yoonji di tangan Jimin, serta menangisi nyeri di tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kau tahu, Tae? Aku telah menghancurkan Bogum."

Satu kalimat telah menarik Taehyung dari kantuknya. Mendengar nama pria yang ia cintai disebut-sebut oleh jelmaan iblis bernama Jeon Jungkook, disandingkan dengan kata hancur. "Ya, Park Bogum, aku merampas habis semua miliknya. Perusahaannya telah kuambil alih. Pria bajingan itu, kau tahu dia dimana?"

Taehyung tak membuka suaranya. Ia tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu. Pun kalau ia tahu, itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Jauh dibawah tanah, kaku beserta bunga-bunga yang menemani tidur abadinya."

Jantung Taehyung bagai digilas habis. Bogum telah meninggal, calon suaminya yang ia cintai dan akan mengucap janji bersamanya esok, telah pergi kembali ke Sang Khalik. Airmata Taehyung kembali mengalir, menimpa jejak airmata yang telah mengering, menyumpahi dan mengutuki takdirnya dan Jeon Jungkook dalam benaknya. Merapalnya bagai mantra dan menanamkannya lebih dari ia menanam nilai moral Kitab Sucinya di inti hati.

"Jadi, sekarang, kau benar-benar menjadi milikku."

Jungkook merengkuh Taehyung yang tidur memunggunginya, menciumi tengkuk wanita ayu itu, sembari tangannya memilin puting Taehyung yang menangis, menenggelamkan diri pada nestapa bagai labirin.

 **Fin.**

 _Thanks for reading. Your review is valuable for me._

 _Ps: Halo. Lee Thea di sini._

 _Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih atas review hangat dari reader yang berbaik hati di fanfic saya sebelumnya "Oh Bangsawan Jeon"._

 _Saya senang dengan banyaknya permintaan lanjutan untuk OBJ, tapi saya memohon maaf dengan sepenuh hati, OBJ adalah fanfic oneshoot, jadi tak ada chapter lanjutan. Namun saya akan memikirkan tentang sekuel._

 _Oleh karena itu, saya menyajikan Blind untuk kalian, semoga kalian terhibur._

 _Love, Lee Thea._


End file.
